Love, no matter what
by Rochi-Chan
Summary: Once upon a time (A.N: Oh yes, I had to do it) many years ago, in a far land never touched by a human hand, lived a man called Gajeel, and this is his history. (I still suck with summaries and titling) (Rated T just in case.)
1. Prologue

**Hi again! ^^ Two weeks ago was the 100th anniversary of Tarzan. Yay! I thought I could do something about it, so, I started writing a sort of, "Tarzan: GaLe Version" XDDDD I only wrote the prologue, just to see what happens. I have many ideas for the rest of the history, and how to make modify the characters in order to be able to fit the history (Hm... Im thinking about a Panther, make a guess XD)**

**No more talking, read! =)**

**Ah! Wait! *weird movements with her hands aaaand a Gajeel appears with a poof only wearing a loincloth***

**Rochi-Chan: Ooooowww! Gajeel-Samaaaaaaaa!**

**Gajeel: *looks down on his 'outfit'* Not you again! What the fuck did you do to me?**

**Rochi-Chan: I only dressed you for the ocation! my wild, fierce and hot Tarzan!**

**Gajeel: Stay away you friking woman!**

**Rochi-Chan: But... But... Gajeel-Samaaaa! you have to say _the thing_**

**Gajeel: ...**

**Rochi-Chan: ...**

**Gajeel:*sight and groan*... This...This... Demon self called 'woman' does not own Levy, nor Me, nor other character from Fairy Tail, cos we all belong to Hiro Mashima. And she doesn't own Tarzan nor anything.**

**Rochi-Chan: My dear Gajeel-Sama! *hugs him from behind and squeeze him* again! you forgot to say that I do own the idea of this history, and the history itself!**

**Gajeel: Gimme a break. *Sweatdrops***

* * *

_Once upon a time (A.N: Oh yes, I had to do it) many years ago, in a far land never touched by a human hand, lived a man called Gajeel, and this is his history:_

* * *

**Prologue**

The flames were swallowing everything that stood in front of it, destroying everything and everybody at their pace. There was no way out of that hell in the middle of the ocean, or so, most of the people thought. Broken screams filled the night, as the smoke made everybody choke and fell on their knees. The pain was too hard to handle. The fear was too high to maintain a certain peace.

Boze and Sue found the only way out when Boze saw one of the sides of the shift unharmed by the killer fire. He didn't take the time to think about it as he grabbed his wife and make a run for it through the flames. In just a second after, they were in the middle of the ocean away from what was left of the ship, barely protected from the flames by the cold salty water. They watched in utter horror how the remaining pieces of the ship burned to ashes and heard the bloody murder screams from the now death crew.

They found themselves alone in the cold dark night in the middle of the ocean with a bundle of crying fabrics in Sue's arms. Yes. It was a baby, a little new born baby boy. They swam as they could in order to not to disturb their son anymore, he was already freezing cold and were expecting him not to get really sick or something worse.

Boze found something that looked like a table, or maybe it was a piece of wood from the ship, floating near their, he grabbed his son and deposited him on the piece of wood so he would stop suffering the cold from the night and the surrounding water.

The clouds appeared in the clean sky, covering the full moon that was their only light. And like that, they fell asleep.

A moonless night, a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Boze, Sue and their child, woke up because of the chirps of the birds and found themselves in the shore of some unknown place for them. The leftover pieces of embarcation were all around them; it seems the sea was 'good enough' for not letting them die in the middle of it.

They glanced at the new location, trying to find something, from some sort of threat to some human civilization. They didn't find anything, not even a fair sound besides the chirping birds and the warm breeze making the leaves of the trees dance and twirl in between them.

The sun was caressing them with its warm touch as they walked through the beach softly treading the sand below their feet. They wandered for a while until they found the entrance of a forest; the tall, thick trees welcomed them into the deep darkness of it. After walking for what they thought were miles through the non-existents paths between the bushes and trees, they came along with what they thought was the biggest tree they have ever seen. It wasn't necessary to say it out loud; Sue and Boze had come with the same idea. That huge tree was going to be their home sweet home.

The journey back to the beach, where they were going to camp for that night had begun, not without someone noticing their presence. Boze heard a slight snort coming from a pair of bushes, he froze in his spot and turned around to see the source of that sound, he found nothing. With scare coming out of their pours and a rushed pace, they left the forest as fast as they could.

Still inside the big forest, something was enjoying the smell of fear left in that spot.

The first night was really tough, the cold breeze didn't let them to make a proper fire, several hours passed before they could, and food was out of the question, in the middle of the night they were sure that finding any kind of thing for consumption was impossible, maybe in the morning they would be able to find something to make a proper meal.

It wasn´t easy, the changing tropical weather and the lack of proper tools were a slowdown in their construction but they had to do it, for the sake of their son, and themselves. With rocks and the remaining pieces of ship, they were able to start. They worked side by side for longs hours during several days, they carved the days that passed by in a rock with a sort of knife that they found, in order not to get lost with dates.

After many nights and a lot of damaged limbs, they stare at their new home, an oversized tree house, it was big enough for the three of them, and luckily, more and more remaining things from the former ship kept coming to the shore, so they were able to make it cozier.

Time went by, and they got used to this new way of living, a simple life, surrounded by peace, no one there to bother, or to be bothered by. They both learn how to cultivate their own food, and how to hunt small animals, such as rabbits. They were satisfied, although sometimes they missed the busy streets of London, where they came from. The little boy was growing up really fast, just to months were separating the child from his first birthday; his parents were already thinking about what to do about it, no matter where or how they were, birthdays were always a bless. It was almost perfect. _Almost._

* * *

**_Woooooooshhhhh! (?)_**

**So? How was it? Should I continue? This was reaaally short, but, it's just the prologue xD I found myself with a tiny writer's block, so I hope I get rid of it by the time i get more confident with the story and continue writing XD**

**And again... Titling is NOT my thing XD If you have some sort of suggestion about a proper title, please be nice and tell me XD **

**Onegai! Review and tell me what you think! ^^**

**Cya!**


	2. The new life, the old danger

**And I'm back! *really loud sigh* finally I was able to finish the second chapter! I had a bit of a hard time writing it, I mean, I even thought of deleting it, but no!**

**So, here is it! It's short as well as the one before, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_The new life, the old danger_

* * *

The jungle was a huge place, where you could get lost if you only made one step far from where you recognize. That's why Sue and Boze decided not to go to deep to explore in the wilderness full of plant and animal life. It just wasn't safe, for none of them.

That's why they never got to meet with the other couple that rounded that same island.

That other couple was a pair of grey wolves. They lived in a pack of ten more wolves. He was Metallicana, the biggest wolf in that entire island. He was a slender and a powerfully built animal; he was almost 100 cm in high, 170 cm in length and his tail was 50 cm in length. His name came from the color of his fluffy fur, it was light grey, but when he was standing with the sun above him, his fur would glow in a singular yet magnificent way that made it look like real metallic silver, it also made him look bigger than he already was and he had an astonishing pair of crimson eyes, that soaked in fear even the biggest beasts around. He was the alpha male, of course. And he was known and feared in all the entire surface of the island. Everybody respected him, no one has ever dared to answer back at him, not even look at him a bit different. If looks could kill, half of the island would have been empty, his constant glare was almost as fearful as his huge and pointy fangs. Only one living being was capable and dared to face him. It was his beloved mate.

His mate was Grandine, the most beautiful she-wolf that has ever existed, in words of Metallicana, of course, no one dared to argue that statement. She was half of Metallicana's size and her fur was of a beautiful and stunning storm blue never seen before, her eyes were yellow, and glowed like the sun in the morning. No one argued the statement of the most beautiful she-wolf, not only because of Metallicana, but also because it was true, she was the most gorgeous living being that they ever saw. She was also the most kind and dear in the entire pack, Metallicana had a big heart as well, but he couldn't let anybody but his mate to know.

The pack lived deep inside the jungle. In a peaceful hill that only they knew about. The days passed as always until Metallicana found that Grandine was pregnant with their first offsprings. His joy about the new life coming was well known in the entire island, as well as the constants threats about getting too close to his mate. The only one that could stand beside her was Metallicana, no one else was allowed to do it.

After many days of long waiting, the day of the birth came, the labor was extended and painful, but after all that hours, two little pups came to life. When they learn to walk, they tend to inspect everything; everything was new, the odors, the colors, the other wolves of the pack.

One of them was Adahy, a playful and loving pup that inherited his mother's fur, and his father's eyes. He was never able to remain still for a long time, everything was new to him, and he had to know everything. By leaving to explore without telling and always getting in trouble, he earned a few lectures from his father who always saved him. And after a lot of "You have to be more careful, dearie, we don't want any harm for you" from his mother. But no matter how many times he got lectured, he knew that he was born to be an explorer.

Adahy's sister, Wendy, was totally opposite from him, she had inherited her mother's yellow eyes and her father's silver fur, she was playful but never left her mother and only liked going to the jungle if her father accompany her, she was afraid of the things that might be out there, but she would never admit that, not when she was the daughter of the mighty Metallicana. She was really shy, and almost never talked to any other wolf in the pack, only with her parents, her brother, and occasionally with one of the other pups, Romeo, who was a black wolf, like his father Macao, who was a close friend of Metallicana. When Grandine was pregnant the only one who Metallicana trusted enough to leave his mate with to be her bodyguard, while he was on short hunting travels was Macao. Romeo, just like his father, was a black wolf, that when he was standing under the sun, you could see a tint of violet in his fur, which was something quite amazing for Wendy. Romeo was kind and fun to be with, that's why when she wasn't with her brother or her parents, she was playing with Romeo (also because he, besides Adahy, and Macao, was the only male allowed to get close to her. Metallicana was really protective).

But not everything was fun; Metallicana's biggest worry was Faust, a Kodiak bear. It was well known that bears and wolves were an enemy, that's why Metallicana always was aware of him, because Faust already killed five wolves of his pack, something that he couldn't accept. That's why he always lectured Adahy. Because Faust was out there and yes, Metallicana was afraid of losing his son.

No matter how hard he tried, Adahy always got to run away to explore the world in front of him, and Metallicana always was there before Faust, or any other threat.

But little did Metallicana know, about the incoming future and the twists that destiny had prepared for him.

* * *

_**Washoi!**_

**So? How was it? You liked it? You hated it? XD**

**At first I was going to make it simpler and make a pair of gorillas, but then I thought that gorillas were a bit overrated, as well as dragons, that's why i went with wolves (yeah yeah, I know, both animals are important in each history, but I want to make it a bit different). I made a lot of research about the grey wolf, and I found a lot of cool stuff =O also I was going to use a cheetah to be Faust, but then I found out that cheetahs are not enemies of wolfs Y_Y so I used a bear =B not like Baloo! Fear not! (?). And then, the relationship between Macao and Metallicana... yeah, it is really WTF but it's just the way it happened XD.**

**If you liked it, if you hated, please review! =) I would love to read your opinions! =)**


End file.
